Known in the art is a method for preparing a nozzle plate used in a liquid ejection head, including exposing a resin reacting with respect to light to prepare a matrix corresponding to a shape of a nozzle, forming a metal plating layer on the periphery of the matrix, and peeling off the metal plating layer (for example see Patent Literature 1).